Lily Potter and the Mermaids Trap
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Lily Luna Potter goes to hogwarts and all she wants is to be in Gryffindor with her brother James and Albus, but will she get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, Im Ashleigh hpe you like my story xD**

**Disclamer- I wonder if the ATHOUR of Harry Potter JK Rowling likes skittles...**

Chapter one

"Come on Lily it's time to go get your supplies for Hogwarts" Ginny said waking her daughter by gently shaking her shoulders.

Lily sprang to life "I got my Letter!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed a huge smile on her face.

"Well we got three letters to day, James and Albus have opened theirs and well I'll just let you open yours..." Ginny said passing her daughter the letter. Lily tore through the envelope looked at the thick yellow parchment and she bounced up and down screaming. Ginny laughed at her daughter and said "calm down now, it looks like we need to go to Diagon Alley." which only made her squeal in excitement. "Get dressed then come down stairs for breakfast then we can go." She told Lily leaving the room.

The second her mum shut the door Lily took a proper look at the letter, which read:

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term starts September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Lily of course new Neville as he was friends with her parents when they went to Hogwarts themselves, and it was going to be weird calling him professor Longbottom all year instead of Neville like she always had.

After she was done reading the letter she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite faded black jeans and a black top which had a purple pagan star on the front. She grabbed her red jacket off of the back of her door and went down stairs. Her dad put a plate of toast sausage bacon and eggs in front of her as she sat down, she ate quickly too excited to sit down for long she ate half and jumped up to go find a pair of shoes to wear, in the end she went with her black converse with red hearts on them.

"When are we going?" Lily asked walking back in to the kitchen. Her mum and dad were sat at the table, and she could hear her brothers James and Albus fighting in the living room. "And _how_ are we going?" she added, wondering whether they were going by car or by floo powder.

"We are taking Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron in a minute, when your brothers stop fighting over who goes first." Her mum told her, and they both rolled their eyes, Lily's brothers always fought over who used the floo powder first or who sat in the front of the car.

"Well I'm going to ruin their fun and go first." Lily's dad said a grin on his face, which made Lily's mum roll her eyes.

They followed him into the living room, and watched him grab a hand full of powder and jump in the fire place "The Leaky Cauldron" he said dropping the powder which suddenly turned to green flames and he spun around and disappeared.

"Dad!" James and Albus shouted.

"Al you next" their mum said whilst Lily pulled on her jacket. Albus ran forward and did the same as their dad "ok James your turn." He followed behind Albus "now you Lily"

Lily stepped forward into the fire place grabbed some floo powder and said "The Leaky Cauldron" She spun in the fire place and fell out the other end, luckily her dad was there to catch her (she had only used floo powder three time before, so she still wasn't brilliant at coming out the other end) they waited a minute for their mum to arrive and they used the back door of the cauldron where their dad tapped on the wall and stood back to watch it open for them to go through.

"James, Al you two can go get what's on your lists and meet us back here in, let's say two hours. Ok?" Their dad asked them.

"Yes dad" the boys said and their dad passed them a bag of money each to buy their supplies.

"Don't send all you pocket money in your uncles joke shop" their mum shouted after them. Then she turned to Lily, "what do you want to get first?" Lily just shrugged her shoulders "What about your wand?" she asked Lily's face lit up at the idea of getting her wand. "I'll take that as a yes then" and they started walking up the street to the wand shop, the sign read Lovegood wands. As Lily's parents' friend Luna now owned the shop, apparently she had made friends with the wand maker who had made all their wands and wanted to carry on his work after he replaced hers for her, she had learnt everything she knows about making wands from Mr. Ollivander.

When they went in the little wand shop there was a girl with dirty blond straggly shoulder length hair waving a wand which suddenly spurted silver and blue which made a tiara of blue roses with silver stems which landed on her head. "Finally, that's cherry with dragon heart string 9 inch" Luna sighed at the girl, "Ginny, Harry..." she exclaimed as she looked over to us "Lily" she said to me

The blonde girl spun around and blushed when she saw us "Star?" Lily asked the blond girl.

She smiled and said "Hi Lily" we hadn't seen each other since we were seven. (She was Luna's daughter she looked just like her, except her eyes which were really deep blue which reminded Lily of water from the Mediterranean and Caribbean Sea)

"So do you want to try a wand?" Luna asked Lily.

"Yes please." Lily said walking forward towards the counter, which Star was now sitting on and putting the rose tiara on it.

"Let's try this one" she said passing Lily a wand, Lily waved the wand and suddenly the vase next to Star burst into pieces, "well it's not that one..." she wandered off to the back of the shop "how about this one?" Lily waved the wand which gave off pink strands and purple sparks. "Yes that's the one, 9 inch willow with Phoenix feather."

"Thanks Luna" Lily's dad said whilst paying her for the wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own harry potter, I wonder what type of music Jk Rowling likes... **

As they were leaving the shop Lily's mum turned round and said "Hay, the Hogwarts letter's came out today so if you're busy Star can come with us if she wants"

"Sure, if you want Star, I'm going to be stuck in the shop all afternoon so we won't be able to get your stuff for a while." Luna said to Star who nodded, Luna passed her a purse full of money and she followed us out the door picking up a blue and black chequered jacket, the dark blue didn't really go with the light blue skirt and white top she was wearing.

"Thanks Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter" star said as they got out the door.

"Call me Harry" Mr. Potter insisted.

"And me Ginny" Mrs. Potter added Star nodded. "Let's go get your uniforms next" Ginny added walking towards another shop, there was a boy in the shop that Lily recognised from platform 9 3/4 a year ago, it was Scorpio Malfoy, he had a rivalry going with Albus. Scorpio was stood with his father.

"Look, who it is... the Potter's and they kidnapped a loony Lovegood" Scorpios farther said (Star looked at her feet and picked at her jacket when he said 'loony Lovegood').

"Give it a rest Malfoy" Harry said, well at least there was a reason Albus and Scorpio didn't get on, Albus tried to bury the hatchet like harry and Ginny had asked him to do but Scorpios had made that impossible for him and Ginny and Harry had been called in to the school after they got into a fight.

"'Give it a rest'" Mr. Malfoy mimicked before turning to his son "come on Scorpio lets go" they walked out the shop Mr. Malfoy dropped some coins on the counter as the passed it.

"First years?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes" Harry answered. The girls quickly found uniforms that fit them and paid the woman behind the counter.

After half an hour they had all the supplies they needed and were going to look at pets. The little shop which had cats, owls and toads, Star instantly went over to the owls (apparently her mum had an owl but she wanted star to have a pet even if it meant having two owls (Star was allergic to cats)) Lily on the other hand wanted a cat, (James has a toad and Albus has an owl, plus she liked cats) she soon found the most beautiful precious little white furred kitten "Can I get this one?" she asked

"Sure" As they went to the counter to pay and get some food for the new kitten they saw Star paying for an elf owl.

I paid for the kitten which the woman told me was a boy and decided to call him Cadmus (the second Peverell brother, James had named his toad after the first brother (Antioch) and Albus named his owl after the third brother (Ignotus) who was also related to us.

"Aww, he's so sweet, what you going to call him!?" Star asked Lily, the question was followed by a sneeze.

"Cadmus" Lily smiled "what are you going to call the owl?"

"Gwenog" she said

"She was captain of the Holyhead Harpies right?" Lily asked Star.

"Yes, she's my idol. It was terrible when she had to retire after that bludger to the head." Star told Lily. "Anyway I have to get back. Thanks again Mr. Potter Mrs. Potter" she said running in the direction of the wand shop, "I'll see you on the train Lily she shouted going through the shops door.

"Ok, let's go see your uncle and we'll probably find your brothers there spending all their pocket money." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Hay, at least they get a good discount for being family." Harry said smiling.

"That's not the point, you know their favourite product is the skiving snack boxes, we got 15 owls about their skiving last year. I wouldn't mind if they didn't get caught, but they do..." Ginny said shaking her head "They need to spend more time with George, they would get caught less if they did." She added.

"You're really going to encourage them to spend more time with George?" Harry laughed. "I think you spent too much time with him and Fred when you were younger." Ginny looked kind of upset by the mention of her dead brother, but she quickly tried to hide it, but it didn't escape Harry and Lily's notice "Sorry Ginny." Harry sighed putting an arm around his wife's shoulders and squeezing her in a kind of half-hug.

"It's ok" she said putting a smile on her face as they walked into the joke shop.

"Sis you're her, Harry my man, little Lily." George said hugging Ginny, giving Harry a high five and messing up Lily's hair.

"Uncle George!" Lily wined

"Cool it Lily, I want to talk to your mum and dad about your brothers, why don't you go look round?" George suggested. Lily nodded and walked of, first she went to the muggle tricks section of the shop, she looked at a pack of cards (she had stole some off Al when he got some two years ago and they were old and ripped) she picked up the pack and went to look at other tricks.

By the time she was done she had a skiving snack box (her brothers said she would need one to get out of the lesson taught by the ghost Professor Binns, what was it again?...) and some fireworks that would make magic dragons and mermaids and flowers and stuff like that in the sky.

"Lily, please say you are going to be more responsible than your brothers" Ginny said standing behind her daughter.

"Yes mum, I promise I won't get caught." Lily smiled at her mum

"Ok, time to go home, Oh and you'll be pleased to know that your brothers are grounded until you go to Hogwarts" Ginny told her daughter.

"What did they do?" Lily asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Tried to steal from the shop, that's what your uncle wanted to talk to your father and me about." Ginny said rolling her eyes, Lily got worried, her brothers were getting worse, a few years ago they wouldn't have even thought about stealing let alone stealing from their uncle...


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything, well I own my Oreo xD I love Oreos **

The next two weeks passed were almost unbearable for Lily, she just couldn't wait to do magic she even set her room on fire trying to practice, but now it was time to go to Hogwarts Lily skipped down the path of their garden to their car and climbed in the back seat at the passenger's side, Albus and James joined her in the back and Harry and Ginny got into the front. As they drove away Lily took a long look at Godrics Hollow she was going to miss this place until they came home for Christmas.

Lily fell asleep on the way because she hadn't slept all night, because she had been so excited.

"Lily, wake up" Ginny said gently shaking her daughters' shoulders, Lily's eyes fluttered open. "Come on Lily, we're running late." Lily jumped up and got out the car as fast as she could.

"Sorry" Lily said to her dad, brothers and mum as they started walking towards the barrier for platform 9 ¾.

"James you first" Harry said and he ran forward through the barrier "Al you next" Albus followed James "Ok Lily your turn" Lily ran forward through the barrier, she had been through three times before but that didn't stop her closing her eyes and worrying she had run towards the wrong wall.

"Lily you can open your eyes now, you're through the barrier" James laughed he had always found it funny that Lily was scared to run through the barrier.

Lily walked off when she saw Star standing with her mum "Hey Star" Lily said smiling as she walked up to her.

"Hey Lily," she said then turned back to her mum "Ok mum I'm gunna get on the train before all the carts are taken" she said hugging her mum.

"Ok, behave and look out for the thestrals" Luna said as Star started walking with Lily so she could say goodbye to her parents.

"Mum, we go on the boats first year not the carriages" Star shouted back.

"Thestrals?" Lily asked curious, although she had heard the name before but she just couldn't picture them.

"Winged horses that look like skeletons" Harry said making the girls jump "but they can only be seen by people who have seen death" he added.

Ginny hit Harry, "Ok bye you guys, you need to get on the train or it'll leave without you" Lily through her arms around her mums neck then her dads, "See you at Christmas."

"Behave!" Harry added

"Why? You didn't" Lily giggled then ran for the train.

"Want to find a cart?" Star asked from behind Lily.

"Sure" Lily said walking down the train.

"Lily, aren't you sitting with us?" James shouted.

"No!" Lily shouted back.

"Oh, come on" James whined.

"Leave them alone James" Albus said, which made Lily sigh.

"What's wrong their going to leave us alone" Star said.

"No there're not, Al's planning something, we need to watch out they have my dad's old invisibility cloak." Lily told Star

"Come on lets go find somewhere to sit" Star said walking away, when she got to the end of the hall she opened a door and said "Hay, do you mind if we join you?..." the people in the cart said something "thanks" Star said and gestured for Lily to come in and disappeared in, Lily followed her quickly not wanting to be on her own when her brothers where around. Entering the cart she looked at the three other people in the cart, two boys and a girl, the boys were completely identical, blond hair and blue eyes, where as the girl had jet black hair and brown eyes, they all had a kind of olive tone skin, but a really light olive tone.

"Hi" Lily said waving and taking a seat next to the girl, "I'm Lily..."

"Potter" the girl interjected "we know" she said smiling and shaking lily's hand "I'm Mei-Lien Carmichael, these are my brothers Jin and Shen. Our mum's Chinese so that's why we have weird names." Mei-Lien said.

"I'm Star" Star said looking out of the window "So are you Cho Chang's children?" she asked.

"Yes but her name is Cho Carmichael now, since she married our dad" one of the boys said "I'm Shen, that's Jin" he pointed to the boy sat next to Mei-Lien "So what house does everyone want to be in?"

"Gryffindor" Lily answered automatically

"Ravenclaw" Star said, still looking out of the window, she hadn't noticed Shen watching her.

"Me too, if we both get in maybe we could study together or something." Shen said, Mei-Lien rolled her eyes...

"You do realise we will all end up in the same house and that means you are helping me with homework right."

"Sure Mei, but I can help Star too If she wants my help." He said glancing over at her hopefully.

"You should really help your sister, but aren't you older than them" Star said turning to Mei-Lien.

She giggled "No, we are triplets, but because they are identical people think I'm older or younger than them"

"I don't want to be in the same house as you two, you always show me up, I'm just not as clever as you" Jin complained form the corner of the cart.

"Well if you tried to study you would be cleverer, but no you're too lazy to do that aren't you" Mei-Lien said to her brother...

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jin said in a relaxed manner.

"Well it kind of is" Shen said

"Oh that's right gang up on me" Jin said crossing his arms in a sulky way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya i'm in a good mood.. im still lovin Oreos xD and I still dont own Harry Potter xD**

The train ride went quickly, James came in to the cart telling the five new friends that they needed to get changed in to their robes, the boys stood outside whilst the girls got changed and vice-versa then they sat down for the rest of the journey, or that was the plan...

About five minutes after the boys came in when the girls had finished getting changed; there was a puff of smoke and a very bad smell.

"James, Albus I'm going to kill you if you don't make it go away NOW!" Lily screamed, the smoke disappeared and James and Albus appeared Lily hit them and they started to laugh whilst everyone else in the cart coughed and spluttered because of the smoke cloud. "I swear you two are DEAD! Go away, NOW!" Lily continued they didn't move so Lily grabbed them by the back of their shirts and kicked them out "And stay away!" she said as they walked away.

"Scary" someone commented from behind her, she turned to see who it was

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy" she said pushing the boy out of the way.

"Hey, what did I do? I was only passing by Lily no need to be so mean" he faked a hurt face, which made Lily smile as she walked back to her friends and took her seat.

"What are you smiling about?" Mei-Lien asked.

"No reason, can't a girl just smile?" Lily said

"I suppose" Mei-Lien said but it didn't sound like she was going to drop it. Lily turned her attention to Star and Shen, who's hair had gone a weird green colour then she looked at Jin his had too, it must have been because of the smoke.

"You guys have Green hair you know" Lily told them, Star instantly put her hands to her hair and tried to brush out the green it worked but her fingers turned green instead so she wiped her hands together and a small puff of smoke appeared and disappeared, then Jin did what Star did but Star did Shen's hair, it did look sweet.

"Cool, we're here" Jin said as the train slowed down and stopped. Unfortunately it started to rain quite heavily as they got off of the train.

"First years this way" Hagrid said on the platform Lily lead the group over to him.

"Hi Hagird" she said to the half giant.

"Hi Lily. First years this way! First years over here!" and a group of children started to gather around the giant man "Ok first years follow me" they all followed him to the lake "Ok now I want you to get in to pairs and get into a boat" he shouted over the rain, Star and Shen got a boat, so did Mei-Lien and Jin leaving Lily to find someone to share a boat with the only person left, a brown haired boy with light blue eyes.

"Hi" he said, he looked kind of nervous.

"Come on let's get on the boat before they leave us behind" Lily said walking towards the boat which started to move across the lake the second the boy sat down

"Don't you find any of this weird?" the boy asked

"No, but I grew up in a magic family I'm guessing you didn't, I'm Lily by the way" Lily told the boy.

"I'm Tom, nice to meet you Lily." The boy said "And your right I didn't grow up in a magic family"

"So, Tom what house do you want to be in?" Lily asked

"I don't know to be honest" He said, what about you?" Tom asked her.

"I want to be in Gryffindor like my brothers and parents" Lily said. "I wish it wasn't raining, my hair is going to be horrible when it dries." She wined

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll look pretty either way." Tom said then blushed

"Lily, come on!" Star shouted, Lily had been so distracted by Tom that she hadn't noticed they had arrived. They jumped out of the boat and walked up to the castle with the other first years. Hagrid took them to the schools entrance where they were met by Neville Longbottom.

"Thank you Hagrid, you can go take your seat now. Ok first years follow me please" he took them to a room next to the Great Hall "Wait here when we are ready for you we will come get you and sort you into your houses, for the year your house will be like your family. Ok wait here" he said and left the room, everyone broke out into general chatter, Star on the other hand was shaking her head and wetting Shen and Jin even more the giggling when they did the same to her.

"We are ready for you know, Follow me." Neville said coming back into the room. Everyone followed him into the great hall. They ended up stood too close to the Slytherin table for Lilys liking, as she looked over she caught Scorpios eye she stood transfixed by him for what she thought was a short while.

"Lily, hello, Earth to Lily... Lily, are you there?" Stars voice seemed to be miles away.

"What?" she asked Star.

"Well you completely zoned out for the sorting hats song and your brothers are giving you death stares"

"Sorry" Lily said suddenly scared her brothers had seen too much she wasn't even sure what happened.

"Ok, when I call your name and the sorting hat will put you into your houses, Ananias, Xylina" a Blonde girl walked forward and sat on the chair.

"Gryffindor" she ran off to the Table full of cheering students

"Carmichael, Jin"

"Gryffindor"

"Carmichael, Mei-Lien" Lily sighed as she was almost positive she was going to get one of the girls Gryffindor places.

"Slytherin" the hat shouted, and everyone gasped the hat hardly ever split up siblings.

"Carmichael, Shen" no one knew what to expect when Shen put the hat on his head...

"Ravenclaw" the hat said

"Chevalier, Adorée" A girl with light brown hair walked forward.

"Hufflepuff"

"Chevalier, Alizéa" the exact double of the girl before her walked up.

"Ravenclaw"

"Cooper, Russell"

"Gryffindor"

"Creevey, Amy" a blonde girl walked up.

"Gryffindor"

"Creevey, Jessie" a boy with Jet black hair walked up

"Slytherin"

"Evans, Alan"

"Gryffindor"

"Garcia, Declan"

"Slytherin"

"Garcia, Salina"

"Slytherin"

"Gillette, Jessica"

"Ravenclaw"

"Glass, Tomas"

"Gryffindor"

"Goyle, Penelope"

"Slytherin"

"Hainsworth, Adam"

"Hufflepuff"

"Harman, Jeremy"

"Hufflepuff"

"Hopkins, Regan"

"Hufflepuff"

"Krum, Acantha"

"Ravenclaw"

"Krum, Zéphirin"

"Ravenclaw"

"Lilly, Evangeline"

"Hufflepuff"

"Lovegood, Star" Star left Lily's side to put on the hat.

"Ravenclaw"

"Mancini, Ricci"

"Ravenclaw"

"McLaggen, Jamie"

"Gryffindor"

"McLaggen, Megan"

"Slytherin"

"Moretti, Gian-Carlo"

"Ravenclaw"

"Night, Quinn"

"Slytherin"

"Pena, Hanna"

"Slytherin"

"Potter, Lily" Lily waked forward feeling all eyes on the room on her, she sat on the chair and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted, Lily had to hold back tears as she walked to the Ravenclaw table where she took a seat next to Star who was clapping.

"Hey, don't be upset, Ravenclaw isn't that bad" Star smiled trying to make her feel better. Lily barley listened to the rest of the sorting.

"Shaw, Hunter"

"Gryffindor"

"Silver, Carolynn"

"Hufflepuff"

"Sobczak, Anthony"

"Taylor, Avery"

"Hufflepuff"

"Thomas, Jason"

"Hufflepuff"

"Whitby, Carl"

"Hufflepuff"

"Williams, Poppy"

"Hufflepuff"

"Wood, Rachel"

"Gryffindor"

"Yang, Dae-Jung"

"Ravenclaw" Lily half-heartedly clapped with her fellow ravencalws, there were only two people left to be sorted, Lily Guessed they where Twins, they both had the same sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Zabini, Blase"

"Gryffindor"

"Zabini, Nathan"

"Slytherin"

Professor Longbottom rolled up the scroll and went to his seat, then the head teacher stood up, Lily had no interest in what he had to say she sat and stared longingly at the, Gryffindor table. In fact Star seemed to be the only one listening, her eyes were transfixed on the headmaster, and Shen's eyes were transfixed on her and everyone else was exchanging glances with their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you know that 100% of deaths are caused by dying! anyway I dont own this blah blah blah Does J.K. Rowling acually like the actors that play her characters??? Hummm beats me!**

Lily ate in silence whilst Star and Shen insulted each other. Star was obviously not happy about being insulted by Shen because she started flicking food at him, it was all sweet and innocent to begin with, but when she misfired and hit the girl next to Shen, Lily remembered she was called Alizéa freaked out and threw food that hit the boy next to Star, Zéphirin if Lily remembered correctly. Soon enough it turned in to a full blown school wide food fight, with teachers and prefects screaming for order. When it was obvious shouting wasn't going to work they resorted to magic, all food on the tables disappeared only food on clothes and in hair was left, "Prefects, take the students to their dormitories NOW!" the headmaster shouted.

"Come on we do not want to be the last to leave the room" Star said to Shen he looked at her and silently asked _we?_ "Fine, I don't want to be the last out of the room, just come on" she added grabbing Lily's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"And one last thing, 50 points from Ravenclaw for starting a food fight" the headmaster said as people started leaving the room. Star groaned.

"First years follow me please" A girl with long black hair said, Star went to her, and Lily had no choice but to follow.

"Crap" Star said as they were walking with the other Ravenclaws

"What?" Shen asked her.

"The spell on my eyes is wearing off and my contacts are in my trunk, the spell was supposed to last longer than that." She said, Lily and Shen looked confused.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I need glasses, but my mum uses a spell on my eyes so I can see without them" she explained.

"Why don't you just wear the glasses?" Lily asked grabbing Stars arm as she was steering off from the group

"Yeah Star, why you don't wear your glasses" a girl said coming up behind them and took a place next to star

"Not funny Cammi" Star said looking in the direction of Shen not 'Cammi'

"Over here genius" Cammi said pulling Stars head in her direction "and it's Cam not Cammi" she said giving Star an evil look which she couldn't see "now put your glasses on, I know your mum makes you keep them in your robes at all times"

"Catherin!" Star complained loudly, and Cam hit her on the back of the head.

"Call me Catherin again I'll pound you, call me Cammi again and I'll pound you" Cam warned and pulled Stars glasses out of her pocket and put them on her face, the glasses made her look cute like a five year old, they were those big glasses that take up half your face with the thick black rim. Star groaned.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Shen Asked.

"This is Cam, she went to school with me, she was two years above me, I told her about wizards and Witches when she blew up the girls bathroom..." she turned to Cam "I still haven't forgiven you for that by the way, you ruined my letter" Star's mum had sent her to muggle school due to lack of someone to look after her as she didn't know her dad and her granddad had gotten ill when she was three. Lily knew all this as Star spent a lot of time when they were younger, but the last time they had spent together properly since they were seven.

"Sorry" Cam said

"Anyway this is Shen and Lily" Star said indicated to each one as she said their names.

"Hey" they said

"Cam, what are you doing?" A boy shouted from further back in the group.

"Coming!" She shouted back "see you guys later" She said running off back to her own group of friends.

"Which letter did she destroy?" Lily asked.

"The first one I ever got from my dad" she sighed.

"I thought you didn't know who your dad is" Lily said

"I don't but he sends me letters sometimes" her eyes were sad, well what do you expect when you don't know your dad? Lily couldn't imagine life out of her dad.

"You 'k" Shen asked as we went through the portrait to the Ravenclaw common room

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit tired" Star said.

"What was the password?" Lily asked, she hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention

"You don't need a password we answer a question" Cam said form behind them

"One minute, if your name's Catherin then how is your nick name Cam?" Lily said realising that it didn't make any sense at all.

"Well I don't like being called Catherin, Cathy, Cat or any other nick name for Catherin...

"So I called her Cammi, 'cause it sounds like Cathy, but she didn't like that so she shortened it to Cam" Star said butting in. "Can we go to bed now?" she said turning to Lily, then without waiting for an answer she grabbed Lily's hand and towed her to the staircase that lead to the girls dorms, Lily figured they would be doing what Star wanted all year as long as Lily stood within the reach of Stars grasp.

"Night Shen, Night Cam" Star shouted and Lily waved goodnight to them. When in our dorm (which was the last door on the right) we fought over who got to use the bathroom first to wash the food out of our hair, only discovering that we could share the shower area at the same charm because there was a charm that hid everything using steam. So when we were done in the shower we got in our pyjamas and went to sleep with sopping wet hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dmciaeslr I Dno't own Hrary Pteotr... did you Konw taht if the fsirt and lsat lteetr are in the rgiht pcale you can slitl raed the wrod!! I am turley azemad**

"Umm, you need to wake up now" a timid voice form next to Lily

"That's not how you wake someone up Jessica, you wake someone up like this..." another girl said then proceeded to shout "Get up now!"

Lily opened her eyes and Star muttered "Five more minutes" Lily yawned and got out of bead and stretched.

"Come on Star, wake up you're the only one in bed now" Lily said, Star groaned but rolled out of bed and went to her trunk and got out her robes and went to the bathroom to get dressed, when she came out Lily went to get changed herself. When she came back in to the dorm Star looking in her draw as if debating something, her eyes had gone a black colour. "since when are your eyes black?" Lily said. The other girls had gone to breakfast.

"since forever but that spell can change my eye colour so can all my contacts... I think I'll have honey coloured eyes today" she pulled out a small white container and put the contacts into her eyes which changed a Honey colour, then she closed her eyes and laid on her bed.

"Star come on, we need to go to breakfast and get out timetables" She groaned again but got up and we walked to the great hall where we sat with Shen and another guy

"Good morning" Shen said

"It's morning, what's so good about it?" Star said stabbing the jam with a knife then spreading it on a slice of toast

"Someone has morning issues" the boy next to Shen said

"And who the hell are you?" Star snapped, she had never been a morning person

"Zéphirin, Zéphirin Krum" He said

"Your sister is loud" Lily commented (she had been the one to wake them up this morning)

"Can I ask who you are?" Zéphirin said

"I'm Lily Potter and grumpy guts here is Star Lovegood, she's not a morning person" Lily grabbed a Slice of toast and put some jam on it then ate it in silence.

A professor in electric blue robes came up to where they were sitting, she smiled at them, "Hello, I'm professor Night, I'm head of Ravenclaw and the potions teacher." Then she passed us each a piece of paper which was our timetable.

"We have potions first" Lily said looking at the paper

"Not just potions double potions, with the Gryffindors" Star said "Let's not be late, the teacher is head of Ravenclaw" she added and got up and walked to the potions room, Lily, Shen and Zéphirin followed her, even though we set off before the others left the great hall before everybody in our class we were the people to arrive and were late.

"Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood, Mr Carmichael, Mr Krum you are five minutes late to your first lesson at Hogwarts, not a good way to start your school year is it?" we all shook our heads "Just sit down" we took the only seats left on the bench at the front and pulled out our potions books, Potions went quite fast for a double lesson, Star didn't follow the potion and tried to do something 'original' apparently a trait she got form her grandmother (who she had never met, how does that work?...) anyway she managed to blow up her cauldron and her hair and Lily's ended up covered in a red substance that looked suspiciously like blood, but Professor Night managed to get rid of it with a wave of her wand. And mutter "Save experiments for after classes Star" as she walked past to go see how everyone else was doing.

"Star, what the hell did you put in that potion, it's giving me a rash" Lily complained quietly

"Me too, and it's not my fault, I'm use to using cauldrons that are harder to blow up." She said as if it was the world's best defence against blowing up a cauldron.

"Girls hospital wing now" Professor Night said sneaking up behind them. Star and Lily hurriedly packed up their things and left the room.

"Umm, where is the hospital wing?" Star asked Lily

"I don't know" She said as lost as star was.

"Lost first years, where are you going? I'll take you there" A Ghost said appearing

"Thank you Grey Lady, we need to go the hospital wing" Star said.

"Grey Lady?" Lily asked

"Yes, I'm Ravenclaws daughter, which is why I'm the Ravenclaw ghost" the ghost said and started floating away, Lily and Star followed. By time they got to the hospital wing the rash had spread all the way up there arms and had started showing up on their faces.

"Oh my goodness what happened to you two?" A woman said as she came out of a small office in the hospital wing.

"Well _someone_ was experimenting in potions" Lily said glaring at Star.

"Well, can you give me a list of what was in it" she asked Star who was handed a piece of paper and an Ink pot she pulled out her quill which was a long red feather with a gold tip, she quickly scribbled down a short list the woman looked at it and said "What kind of blood may I ask?"

"Dragon blood" Star answered in a dreamy manor.

"Ok girls go sit on one of the beds, I'll be back with something's that may cure this rash" she said walking back to her office we sat next to each other on the closest bed. The woman came back with a large variety of potions. "I meant different beds, no matter. How would it be best to do this, well I suppose you each take a different potion and whichever one works the other can drink" So Lily and Star spent the rest of the day drinking different potions, none of which worked (and the last one Star had left her coughing and spluttering for five minutes and her eyes were still watering now) so the woman (Madam Pommi, was her name) went back to her office muttering "I didn't want to resort to this" Lily and Star exchanged a nervous glance but at this point they were ready to try anything. "Ok, drink this and don't vomit because the potion won't work and you'll have to drink it again and I pretty sure you won't be able to swallow it twice" She said handing each Lily and Star a small vile, they shrugged at each other and put the vile to their lips and threw their heads back, It was the most disgusting thing Lily had ever tasted and she felt sick but she kept it down (with difficulty) but it worked the rash went and her and Star where rash free once more. "Ok, you two can go to dinner now, you managed to get out of all of you lessons, well except potions, and this better not happen again, I like quite on a Monday morning"

"Yes madam Pommi" Lily said climbing off the bed Star stayed still looking at her wrist. "Star, you coming, hello earth to Star"

"let me see your wrist" She said looking at Lily, Lily held out her arm "Your right wrist Lily" She switched her arms "Cool" Star said Lily looked at her wrist and there was a red mark in the shape of a lily, Lily Grabbed Stars arm and looked at her wrist to see a red Star where her lily was.

"Cool" Lily said. They went to dinner (They never got out of the hospital wing in time for any other lessons) they sat at the table with Shen (Star sat next to him) and Zéphirin (Lily sat next to him)

"Where have you been?" Shen asked as Star started piling mash potatoes on to her plate.

"Hospital wing" She said absentmindedly then she flicked her hair out of her face, Shen suddenly looked worried but then Star looked him in the eyes and smiled which seemed to calm him down.

After dinner they went up to the common room and played exploding snap after their first game the three other first year girls (Jessica, Acantha (Zéphirin's sister) and Alizéa) joined in and by the fifth game the three other first year boys (Ricci, Gian-Carlo and Dae-Jung) had joined in too. Yes it was a fun night.

**rieevw pelsae **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own harry potter, just to remind you**

The first week was over really quickly; Lily liked Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration the best whilst Star favoured Potions and Charms (She claimed that she could invent things in there, Lily saw her having the same fate as her grandmother (Star's grandmother not Lily's)). Early Saturday morning (And it was _early _morning) Lily was woken by a frustrated "Ouch" from someone who sounded a lot like Star, but it was way too early for Star to be awake. Lily reluctantly opened her eyes to see Star sat on her butt on the floor. She wasn't just awake, like she had just fallen out of bed, she was fully dresses and had a bag on her shoulder.

"What time is it" Lily said groggily

"Five thirty" Star said, Lily looked her friend in the eyes (which were a pale pink today) and wondered what the hell she was doing up at _five thirty _in the morning she had complained that she had to get up at seven for lessons.

"What the hell are you doing awake at five thirty?" Lily whispered not wanting to wake the other girls "And what on earth do you have in your bag?"

"I'm up so early because I can and I want to go swim so I'm going to go swim, I have a towel in my bag" She said whispering. Lily didn't want to know why she was going swimming so she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lily walked down to the great hall alone, the boys were still in bet (Lazy gits) and Star was off swimming somewhere, well she was when Lily finally got to the Great hall after taking the wrong staircase and ending up somewhere she was sure was forbidden but didn't stick around long enough to find out, Star was stood talking to Al water dripping off her hair and Al laughing at her. Lily walked over

"Hey guys" She smiled at them. "Where on earth did you go swimming?" she asked star who was creating a puddle on the floor.

"The lake..." and before Lily had chance to push it any further she added "Al has a letter for you" then she skipped to the Ravenclaw table and began buttering toast.

"Letter? What letter?" Lily questioned Al he handed it to her she opened it and read

Lily,

Why didn't you just tell us that you were put in Ravenclaw we are still proud of you and Ravenclaw isn't a bad house. And we would have preferred to hear it from you and not your brothers.

Love you sweetie have fun at Hogwarts and don't get caught doing it.

Lots of love,

Mum and dad.

P.S. don't get too mad at Al for sending the letter to us, it was all in James's hand writing.

"Al, why did you do that? I was going to tell them this weekend" Lily shouted and walked off to sit with Star who was holding an envelope in her hands and staring at it "what's the fascination with the letter Star just open it" Star only pushed a letter towards her and Lily picked it up to read.

Dear star,

I know you've always been curious about whom your father is, and I know you never asked because you didn't want to hurt me (you talk in your sleep by the way). Anyway I decided to leave the decision to you, there is another envelope in this one it has a letter from your father he has signed it with his name so if you want to find out you can, I'm completely fine with it Stardust...

Follow your heart,

Mum.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked her.

"I don't know" She said she sounded truly broken, Lily knew Star had always wanted to find her dad but now she had an option she was clearly scared of what she might find"

**Ok so this is where you guys come in, you can choose Stars dad, I'm putting a poll on my page so if you want a say head on over and vote, her rather will be announsed in the 3rd chapter XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer- Unfortunatly I dont own harry potter yet, but my birthday's soon (well a month away anyway) and its on my wish list so louise (aka crazypotterchick) if you're reading this you know what to get me :P) she's gunna hit me for that one. and whilst were talking about crazypotterchick why dont you pop over to her page and check out her story! :)**

Star, Lily, Shen and Jin sat under a tree by the lake. Star was leaning on Shen's Chest Eyes closed, Shen had one arm around her and he was using the other to throw stuff at Jin. Jin was trying to finish his potions essay. Lily had her head in a book "What are you reading?" Star asked dreamily.

"Alice in Wonderland" Lily replied, "It's a muggle book, about a girl who falls down a rabbit hole in to another world" Lily said to answer the confused looks she was getting from the two wizards and witch who were now looking at her.

"That's so weird" Jin and Shen said.

"No it's not" Lily and Star said.

"Star have you thought anymore about your letter, you know the one from your dad" Shen asked Pulling her on to his knee (they're not actually dating, but they make a cute couple Lily thought)

"Yes, but I still don't know what to do" she groaned burying her head into his shoulder.

"Oh look it's loony and the gang!" someone said from behind Lily, she spun around to see Scorpius Malfoy, followed by Mei-Lien, Jessie Creevey, Declan and Salina Garcia, Penelope Goyle, Megan McLaggen, Quinn Night, Hanna Pena and Nathan Zabini. Lily looked back at her group of friends, Star's eyes had snapped open and she was crouched in a fighting position, Jin and Shen had pulled out there wands and were pointing them at anyone but Mei-Lien, Lily quickly dog-eared her book and dropped it whilst getting out her wand.

"Aw. Malfoy needs ickle firsties to defend himself now" The patronising voice of Lily's brother James came from behind them, Lily's head snapped around to find both Al and James stood there wands pointing at Scorpius.

"And bullying firsties too, how... brave" Al said his tone was sarcastic when it came to the word 'brave'

"Oh shut up Potter"

"What's goin' on 'ere then?" the voice of the Hogwarts gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher came in behind them.

"Malfoy here was starting on my sister and her friends Hagrid" Al said.

"Alright you lot clear off" he said to the Slytherins who slowly retreated. The boys and Lily dropped their wands, Star jumped up walked forward and picked up the book which lay forgotten on the floor.

"I like Alice in Wonderland" she stated handing it back to Lily then she skipped off back to the castle. Everyone stayed silent for a moment

"I'd forgotten how... random she is" Al said.

"How about comin' in for some tea" Hagrid offered. They nodded and followed Hagrid back to his hut.

Hagrid kept trying to feed them, but what he was giving them was hard and inedible. So by the time they left Lily's bag had almost doubled in size and felt ten times heavier. The group went straight to dinner instead of going to the common rooms first, Star was missing from the Ravenclaw table but it was near the end of dinner time, so Lily figured star had come down earlier.

When they left the great hall Shen needed to go to get a book from the library, he just wasn't sure which one, but Lily wanted to go find Star. She found her in the dorm, eyes puffy and red tears streaming down her face clutching a piece of paper. Lily opened her mouth to speak but Star ran past her dropping the paper on the way, it took a moment for it to dawn on Lily that it was probably the letter from Star's dad, she slowly picked it up from the floor...

**A/N Cliff-hanger :P Aint I EVIL :P Mwahahahahahahahaha! **

**Sorry for the really late update.. I have no excuse, so I'm not gunna make one up.. so sorry **

**But I should update more regularly now I (think) i know where its going so yeah hope you enjoyed it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I still dont own Harry Potter, and apparently my best friend's not nice enough to buy me the rights to it for my birthday! so mean (I think she's gunna kill me now) **

The paper Lily had just picked up, although virtually weightless, felt like it weighed a million tons in her hands, she looked at it folded there in her hands. She wasn't sure whether she should look at it or not, it was stars letter, but it had upset her so much and Lily did want to know why. Lily had to know what it said, slowly hands shaking she unfolded the paper.

Dear Star,

I'm not quite sure what to say, I guess I should explain why I was never around, trust me I wish I were there to see you grow up. I really do. But your mother and I, we just didn't get along that well, we thought we loved each other, but we just didn't work, your mother thought you would be best not knowing me. I'm not trying to blame her, she just didn't want you to grow up with parents that couldn't be in the same room without it being awkward.

I did want to see you, have you stay with me in summer or at Christmas, but I had to fight to even send you letters, and I wasn't allowed to tell you who I was without your mothers permission, I don't blame her really, she did have your best interest at heart .

Sweet heart I missed so much of your life and, if you don't mind, I would like to be there to see the rest of it, at least see it with you knowing I'm your dad.

All the love in the world,

Neville Longbottom

P.S. Please forgive me for not being there and don't blame your mother, she loves you and was only trying to look out for you. If you want to talk to me I'm usually in the green house from when lessons finish until dinner time.

Lily dropped the letter, Professor Longbottom was Star's dad. Lily ran out of the room and started to make her way to the library. On the way there she heard Star crying and Shen's voice coming from a classroom the door was open slightly so Lily stood and watched them.

Star was wrapped in Shen's arms. "It'll be ok. Look at me" Star looked up "You're beautiful you know"

"No I'm n-" Shen Pushed her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, Star got on her tip toes to reach him better, and they kept kissing. Lily stood for what seemed like hours watching them kiss, she daren't move in case she made a noise and they found out she had been eavesdropping. When they stopped kissing Lily cleared her throat loudly before she went in the room. Star jumped hastily out of Shen's arms and spun around, but she leaned on Shen when she saw it was Lily. "Did you read it?" Lily just nodded. When she got to Star she opened her arms and Star accepted the hug, breaking down into tears again.

"Shhh now, it's ok" she soothed gently patting her back.

"I know, I'm just being stupid" she said letting go of Lily and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She started to leave the room but Shen stopped her

"Can I ask you something first?" She nodded, Shen took a nervous glance at Lily before asking "Will you be my Girlfriend?" She nodded before skipping out of the room.

"You hurt her I'll kill you" Lily said before following her out.

**A/N YAY NEW CHAPTER ALREADY! I know it's short but I suck at chapters that are suppose to be emotional so yeah I fail as a writer... oh well I dont have to read my crap, you do :P**


End file.
